


What doesn't kill you...

by Jade_Pearl



Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Pearl/pseuds/Jade_Pearl
Summary: Marinette should probably thank the little fox. In the aftermath of the chaos she could finally say with certainty who her allies and friends were. She was better and stronger now too.As the saying goes: what doesn't kill me...had better start running
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Team Miraculous (Subject to change) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Luka finds out what's really been going on in his sister's school. He doesn't approve.
> 
> Don't have an update schedule for this yet, I'm hoping to do either once a week or every two weeks.
> 
> I'm going to try to stick to my initial rating on this one. 
> 
> That's it for now, hope you enjoy.

When Luka Couffaine had arrived at Marinette's to collect the band's latest costumes he was not prepared for what he found. Marinette curled up on her chaise lounge, with tear streaks long dried on her cheeks, her eyes swollen and red but not a sound coming from her as she stared into the distance. He'd never seen her look so broken and defeated. Had never heard her song sound so flat. All thoughts of the band and what he'd originally come for flew from his mind as he cautiously approached her.

"Marinette." He said softly when he was right in front of her.

She looked up as he crouched before her, and the tears he'd thought long dried welled up in her eyes as she began to cry. He had her out of the chaise and in his arms in a moment before claiming her previous seat. Marinette clung tightly to him throughout all of this. It was only after he'd arranged them semi comfortably that he realised she'd been saying something through her sobs. He leaned his head closer to hear her and felt his already fractured heart splinter into tiny fragments.

"Puh-please, please don't leave me. Please not you too, please, please." She softly begged, over and over.

"Oh, Melody." He sighed, "It's okay. I'm not leaving. I promise, I'll never leave." He repeated this promise twice for every plea she made. When she'd calmed down, he decided to ask her what had put her in such a state. "You don't need to answer." He said when he felt her tense at the question. "We can just stay like this, nice and quiet if you want. Or I could play for you." She smiled when he lifted his guitar to show that he meant it. It was a smile thing, the corners of her mouth wobbly and barely lifted but it was a valiant attempt and so he counted it.

"C-can we just...just stay. Like this, for a while?"

"Of course, Melody. Of course." 

And stay he did. Every now and then she'd request a song and he'd play for her. This, at least, was familiar territory. They'd hung out like this many times before, mostly before tensions began rising between the rest of the band and Marinette. He knew that that was the fault of a lying cacophony that had invaded his sister's class. Oh, yes, he knew  _ all _ about Mlle. Rossi. The others were completely taken with her. He and his mom had tried to talk to Jules about her, but they'd had no luck so far. Eventually, his mom just banned the little hussy from the ship and that was that. Jules was pissed, but it was for the best. 

He suspected the little fox had something to do with his Melody's downtrodden mood lately. She may not wish to involve him, not wanting him to have to pick sides, but he was long involved in this. He would figure out what had happened eventually, for now his Melody needed him here.

+=+=+

He doesn't know how long they sat there for, just that by the time he noticed she'd fallen asleep the sky was pitch black. He was loath to wake her, but the chaise was not the best for long term rest and she'd probably want to wash up after such an emotional day.

He roused her and told her he'd bring dinner up while she freshened up if she wanted. 

"Hm, that'd be great Luka. Thanks." She said.

"It's no problem." He replied while opening the trap door. He took one more glance at her before going down, he could already see the spark rekindling in her eyes as she looked right back at him with a soft smile.

When he got downstairs Mme. Cheng took one look at him and promptly placed a covered tray in his arms. 

"Take care of our girl now." She said with a wink, causing him to blush a little. 

"Always." He replied, cheeks still red but eyes sincere and determined. Satisfied and amused, Mme. Cheng sent him on his way. He paid the chuckling no mind as he headed to the stairs. 

Marinette joined him for dinner not long after. They ate, leaning against the chaise, as they filled each other in on the mundane happenings of their day. It was nice, and peaceful and familiar. Marinette couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way. Long before the  _ she-demon _ came and flipped her perception of her 'friends' on its ass. But, she wasn't going to think about that now. Lila got enough of her at school, she wasn't allowed in these private moments. 

She knew Luka had questions, and that he wanted answers, she also knew that he was too respectful and, most importantly, kind to ever pressure her. She'd tell him, eventually. Just not tonight. As she watched Luka laugh recounting a mishap at practice that day, she decided that she wanted to hold on to the feeling of these moments a little longer.

+=+=+

Much later, when he'd freshened up and joined her in bed -at her insistence, since she still wanted him close and he sucked at refusing her- under the cover of darkness, she spoke, very pointedly not looking at him. "I wanna thank you, so much, for always being here for me, even though you didn't have to." She was sniffing by now, but he knew not to touch her, not yet. "You've always been here, even when you didn't know why I was upset you were always there, even when I didn't- couldn't tell you why." 

"Melody?" 

She took a deep breath before continuing, and finally told him what had happened, not just that day, but for the last few months, years really. This last year in particular had been hard on her. His blood boiled when he heard that the hussy had  _ threatened  _ his Melody, but he tamped down on his anger. Now wasn't the time.

"After the whole, 'expulsion' thing, I decided that actively trying to expose Lila really wasn't going to work. I'd always come off as the aggressor, especially with Lila convincing everyone that she was  _ 'really trying to make friends' _ with me, and that I was the one being 'mean'." She sighed then, a tired ring out thing. "But you know what the worst part is?" When she turned to face him he could see the tears glistening in her eyes, "The worst part isn't that they didn't believe me, not really. It's that, after everything I've done, after all the time they've known me for, they had no issue believing her about me!" He gathered her in his arms then, as the first tears fell and held her, gently rocking them as she cried.

"I-I know I can be dramatic and-and overenthusiastic and that I-I very quickly jump to conclusions and can be too hasty. But I've always tried to make up for those. It doesn't make it right, I know but I've always tried." 

"Oh, Melody." He hated seeing her hurt like this. Eventually her cries slowed and her breathing evened out. He lay her down gently and tucked them both in then. He was about to drift off when he heard her voice quietly calling him.

"Lu, I'm glad you're still with me. Thank you." She fell asleep instantly after. He huffed when he saw that and smiled.

"Of course, I'll always be here." He said, pushing the hair out of her face before falling asleep as well.

Above them, in her hidden bed, one Goddess of Creation smiled as well; glad to see her Chosen had support. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Anyone waiting for an update on my other fic: I have no idea when I'll update it. I've got it planned out but writing's been a little like pulling teeth these days.  
> I'm hoping to have something up by next week but I make no promises. Sorry to anyone left hanging*


	2. Chapter 2

For anyone waiting for this to update: I've had a very emotional two weeks and counting and want to take a little time to process...everything. 

I've also had some new inspiration for this story that's shifted a few things so I'm working on fitting those in without changing _too_ much, especially the first chapter because I love it.

I'm not putting this on hiatus just yet, the next chapter is in the works, it's just taking longer than I would like.

I hope to have it up my the end of this month for the latest, so fingers crossed 🤞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you next chapter, darlings💖


End file.
